Another day… Another way ?
by Hauyne
Summary: Il vit l'enfant porter le coup fatal à son frère qui lui tendait pourtant les bras, l'épargnant. Mais l'enfant humain n'en avait cure et alors qu'il continuait son chemin sans un regard en arrière, le corps du squelette partit en fumée. Et tout recommença.
**[Alerte Spoilers! Je répète! Alerte Spoilers!]**

 _Est-ce qu'on peut officiellement dire que je suis abonné aux OS tristes et déprimants sur Undertale ? Désolé mais il se trouve que c'est comme l'éternité, j'ai tapé ça d'un coup, c'était une impression fugace dans mon esprit et c'est devenu cet OS… Voilà voilà~_

 _Qui se doute que je n'ai pas fait Undertale? Tout le monde? Parfait :3 (et on remercie d'ailleurs chaleureusement Toby Fox!)_

 _Donc vous êtes prévenu, il n'y a rien dans cet OS de trés joyeux '3'_

* * *

 **Another day... Another way?**

Il vit l'enfant porter le coup fatal à son frère qui lui tendait pourtant les bras, l'épargnant. Mais l'enfant humain n'en avait cure et alors qu'il continuait son chemin sans un regard en arrière, le corps du squelette partit en fumée.

 **…**

 **Une main enfantine écrasa avec détermination le bouton RESET.**

 **…**

Cela aurait dut être une journée comme les autres où il aurait flemmardé et son frère aurait patrouillé. Cela aurait dut être un instant comme les autres dans leur vie. Rien n'aurait du tourner de cette manière. Rien.

Et personne n'aurait dû avoir le droit de leur gâcher ce banal jour.

Quand il se leva ce matin-là pourtant, Sans comprit que quelque chose allait changer, il le savait au plus profond de lui sans pour autant pouvoir le décrire avec exactitude.

Ses os lui semblaient bien plus lourds qu'à l'accoutumée. Il retrouva Papyrus en cuisine, préparant des spaghettis comme il en avait l'habitude.

Tout semblait pourtant normal.

Mais Sans avait cette impression persistante que chaque gestes avait déjà été fait, que chaque mot avait été dit.

Il fit un petit bonhomme de neige avec son frère. Enfin… Son frère sculptait une œuvre d'art et lui trop faignant, le regardait faire. Finalement son bonhomme de neige n'était qu'un tas avec son prénom écrit au ketchup. Papyrus s'énerva et parti faire sa patrouille quotidienne.

Il se rendit aux portes des Ruines et y rencontra… Un monstre. Mais le monstre ressemblait bien assez à un humain.

Il se remémora ce que lui avait dit son frère plus tôt.

 _* SANS ! JE VOUDRAIS TELLEMENT RENCONTRER UN HUMAIN ! SANS SI TU EN CROISES UN MONTRE-LE MOI !_

 _* si tu veux pap'…_

Bon, ce n'était pas exactement un humain mais ce monstre ferait bien l'affaire. Sans engagea donc la conversation avec. Étrangement les yeux de l'enfant lui disait quelque chose mais impossible de se rappeler.

Le squelette remarqua les cendres éparses sur les mains du pseudo-humain et inspira un grand coup. Il espérait vraiment que cela ne soit pas ce qu'il pense que cela soit.

Vraiment.

Et pourtant une voix lui chuchotait que c'était bien les résidus d'âmes de monstres.

Mais il ne voulait pas l'écouter.

Au vu de la quantité, il faudrait que cet enfant n'ait aucune âme pour avoir tué autant de ses frères.

Ce ne pouvait pas être possible.

Peut-être était-ce une de ces maladies dont il discutait avec Alphys ? Beaucoup de monstres en souffrait dans l'Est de l'Underground. Il se trouvait que leurs corps ne supportaient pas leurs âmes et que les pores de leur peau au lieu d'excréter de la sueur, éparpillait des infimes parts de leur âme jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Apparemment c'était dut à leur existence souterraine prolongée.

Il lui laissait le bénéfice du doute.

Après tout, c'était un monstre. Pas un humain.

Et même si cet enfant avait été humain, il avait promis à la femme dans les ruines d'éviter qu'il ne meure et de le faire sortir de l'Underground. Il avait indirectement promis qu'il ne tuerait pas le septième humain tombé dans l'Underground pour elle.

C'était une énorme promesse.

Et quand quelques puzzles plus tard, il retrouva son frère, Papyrus face à ce jeune monstre, il eut un mouvement de recul. L'enfant serrait ses doigts poussiéreux autour d'un couteau en plastique et son frère semblait lui dire quelque chose en ouvrant ses bras en grand. Comme s'il…

L'épargnait ?

Mais quand Sans vit que l'humain fonçait droit sur son frère, il ne sut pas quoi faire. Qu'est-ce que le gamin allait faire ?

Et ce fut trop tard qu'il comprit.

Alors que l'enfant vraisemblablement humain s'en allait en direction de Waterfall, Sans accourut vers son frère. N'osant même pas toucher son écharpe orange.

Ce n'était pas possible n'est-ce pas ?

 **…**

 **Une main enfantine écrasa avec détermination le bouton RESET.**

 **Une nouvelle fois.**

 **Et encore une autre fois.**

 **Jusqu'à ce que les fichiers de sauvegardes effacés soient trop nombreux pour être comptés.**

 **Et avec détermination, un nouveau départ s'entama. À nouveau.**

 **…**

Le réveil fut dur.

Cette sensation de ne pas avoir dormi.

Une RESET avait de nouveau eu lieu.

Plus il y en avait, plus la sensation d'être impuissant se faisait sentir.

Sans se sentait parfaitement incapable d'empêcher les choses d'arriver.

Il savait qu'un malheur allait se produire mais impossible d'arrêter cette course folle du temps.

Jusqu'à ce moment fatidique.

Les secondes se figèrent alors qu'un souvenir d'un autre espace-temps lui fit comme une baffe.

Il se voyait courir. Courir pour sauver son frère. Une fois, deux fois, trois… Des centaines de fois. Mais jamais il n'arrivait à empêcher l'humain de tuer Papyrus.

Peut-être que ce n'était pas la bonne méthode ?

Peut-être qu'il devait faire autre chose ?

Alors que les secondes reprenaient leur écoulement il s'élança, courant comme jamais auparavant.

Mais sa cible n'était plus Papyrus.

Il fonça droit vers l'humain.

Il était déterminé à empêcher la mort de son frère.

Quitte à mourir à sa place !

Il poussa son frère au loin alors que l'enfant avait déjà entamé son tour et juste avant que le coup soit porté, Papyrus fut arraché de sa place par Sans.

* désolé pap'.

Pas le temps d'esquiver.

Pas assez de point de vie pour résister.

* SANS !

Il porta une main à sa blessure d'apparence sanglante. Sa précieuse bouteille de ketchup venait de jouer son rôle ultime, rendant l'instant d'autant plus dramatique.

Il se tourna vers son frère alors que l'humain continuait sa route, comme si tout était normal. Il fit un sourire désolé à Papyrus alors que son corps se transformait en poussière.

* SAAAAAAAAAANS !

Papyrus se rua sur le sweat bleu de son frère, des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux.

* SANS ! POURQUOI ?! POURQUOI TU T'ES INTERPOSÉ ?!

 **…**

 **Un hurlement sinistre se fit entendre au loin.**

 **Une main enfantine écrasa avec détermination le bouton RESET.**

 **Pourquoi rien ne changeait-il?**

 **…**

Papyrus se réveilla ce matin-là dans son lit en forme de voiture et avant de faire quoique ce soit il frappa le matelas.

Sa gorge était nouée.

* Sans… Je pensais enfin avoir trouvé le moyen de te sauver…

Il ne hurlait pas. Non, il ne voulait pas réveiller son frère qui dormait encore.

Il soupira. L'enfant avait effacé sa partie pour la recommencer.

Peut-être que cette fois il ne le tuerait pas ?

Papyrus n'en était pas vraiment sûr.

Il avait quelques heures d'avance pour y réfléchir.

Quelques heures d'avance pour éviter que Sans ne devienne ce tas de poussière qu'il représentera inconsciemment avec la neige le jour même. Comme une sombre prédiction...

Il était déterminé à empêcher la mort de son frère.

.

* * *

 _Quoi? Oui bon... Désolé~  
_

 _Cet OS est venu en me disant « Et si Papyrus avait les même capacités que Sans sans que les deux n'en ai jamais parlé ? » et pouf, ça a donné ça XD donc au final, la phrase_ _"pourquoi rien ne changeait-il ?"_ _induit bien que le fait que Papyrus survive est possible... Et que par extension le fait qu'il épargne Frisk/Chara et qu'il essaye de convaincre l'enfant que tout les monde peut être bon est dans l'optique de sauver Sans... Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire~_

 _J'espère quand même que ça vous a plu... Pour le peu que ça a duré... Promis un jour je ferais des OS plus heureux... Un jour... *s'enfuit doucement par l'issue de secours*_

 _Et n'oubliez pas! **Le Bonheur (d'un auteur), c'est simple comme une review! :3**_


End file.
